


forgotten (and lost)

by tsubisho



Series: cracked up [1]
Category: VeggieTales, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Christianity, Crack, Drabble, Gen, Larry is OOC, Oh god, One Shot, Please Don't Kill Me, Self projection, Self-Reflection, Stuff, This is also sort of, i dont even know what im tagging anymore, i left larry, im long gone, im not sorry, l o o k i m c h r i s t i a n a n d i m c o p i n g, larry resembles my faith, left him for tododeku, look im coping okay, so don't take it too seriously, this is some weird, universe - Freeform, when did i make this so personal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubisho/pseuds/tsubisho
Summary: Larry the Cucumber has been abandoned, left for another universe he doesn't understand. All he knows is that God wouldn't accept this new hobby his abandoner seemed so emotionally connected to.He can't help but shake his cucumber head in disappointment when he watches the obsession over the two new fictional characters and their own universe. As words pile on top of each other about how happy they are, Larry wonders if he's even real enough to make a difference.
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto
Series: cracked up [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692016
Comments: 19
Kudos: 9





	forgotten (and lost)

Larry has sung many silly songs, but now his head isn't singing a mesh of silliness, only a melody of melancholy. 

He's seen everything written, everything consumed, the eyes tainted beyond belief, straying so far from the light. He's tried to answer himself, reaffirm the faith, reaffirm the hope for being treated the same, for not having to live scrutinizing every word and looking for acceptance. The ideas are so convoluted, every answer different and forming into an amalgam of nothing but a slimy monster, he can't give one to his abandoner. He supposes he'll give them a name, letting them go by Judas. 

Larry knows Judas _knows_ they are wrong. 

He also knows Judas will continue to hide from Larry and push him aside, now preferring ' _tododeku'_ and how it makes them feel _safe. Similar._

Humans are always looking for the easy way out, which is exactly why Larry has no other answer than it _isn't okay. What you're doing isn't okay._

Larry is a smart enough cucumber to realize that he is envious, somewhat, of his neighbors in another universe. They can be morphed to fit anyone, he guesses, and he wants to feel the same. He goes by his beliefs however, which is exactly why Judas left. Judas couldn't handle the fact of rules already being sit in place, rules that didn't fit them, and that they would have to follow to receive benefit. After all, that's what everyone has explained to Judas.

The other universe leaks into his thoughts, as Judas taps away in another time frame.

_"Why did he just say that? He groaned inside of his head, wishing the gods would bless him with simple human communication, the one thing he seemed to be lacking. So he wiped his still teary eyes once again, “I-I don’t think I could e-ever dislike you.” Smiling wobbly, he tentatively leaned in, hugging Todoroki tightly."_

Larry knew the poor soul was just coping, but this mechanism wasn't going to do them any good. 

How they've strayed so far, Larry doesn't know. He can't make the rules, and counter Judas's disbelief, the only thing now is his worry.

His worry that Judas will _never_ come back.

Tears stream down his cucumber body, and he almost thinks he hears Judas's conscious reconsidering, before the thought fades away into nothingness. _They can't be saved._

**Author's Note:**

> i dont even know.


End file.
